


Story of Fell!Lust [Undertale AU]

by TeamFellLust



Series: [Undertae AU] Fell!Lust [1]
Category: Fell!Lust, Underlust - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amputee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamFellLust/pseuds/TeamFellLust
Summary: This is a derivative work of UnderLust, so needless to say, it contains fabricated character. It is a new AU named “ Fell!Lust “. It contains R-18G contents.Lost in the world of Fell!Lust, Frisk meets The Skeleton with a crazy smile.
Series: [Undertae AU] Fell!Lust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862740
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This novel wrote by Kakikokeki in Japanese, Kinotura ans Snacc translated it into English.
> 
> The original work can be found here▶ [Fell!Lust [Pixiv]](https://www.pixiv.net/users/59050745)  
> Note:  
> ・Fell!Lust is an AU that is based on Underlust by NSFWShamecave. And made it into a Fell version.  
> ・ The foundation of the world was created by the following three people.  
>  Concept Design & Writter: [Kakikokeki](https://twitter.com/KakiKokekiBiwa?s=21)  
>  Concept Advisor: [Clef](https://twitter.com/ClefRequiem?s=21)  
>  Visual Design: [Kinotura](https://twitter.com/Kinotura12?s=21)  
> ・You can make Fan-arts of Fell!Lust freely.  
> ・More about ▶[ Fell!Lust Official Twitter](https://twitter.com/UT_AU_Garnet)  
> 

  
  
  
  
  


The crimson garment swayed with the movement of the skeleton, dancing as gracefully as a dress.  
The outfit fluttered gracefully like a butterfly, and the contrast between the elegantly fluttering garments and the sharp pinned heel like stingers of the bee's was eye-catching.

It was a beautiful dance to all intents and purposes.  
But just as there are thorns in a beautiful rose, there was something poisonous about this beautiful dance that sent shivers down the viewer's spine in beauty and awe.

The skeleton kicked the floor with one last circular motion of his feet, tangled in a pole.  
The bright white dust that filled the floor splattered like snow all over the pub.  
Perhaps it was the lighting that illuminated the skeleton, that made it look shimmering and fantastic.

While everyone was speechless in admiration, The skeleton reverently extended his hands and bowed his head to show them.  
By the time all the dust in the air falls to the floor, The skeleton finally looks up and shows a grin as if his mouth is about to split open.

The smile was not a smile that the one who had been doing the beautiful dance just a moment ago had on his face, but a smile that felt like a bizarre thing.

*I was speechless, but when I saw the smile, I hurriedly clapped my hands.

The skeleton noticed this one's presence and slowly moved closer.

*I frowned at the strong scent of perfume that stung my nose. It's as if the perfume is deliberately overridden by a strong smell to hide the smell of something.

The skeleton takes a glance at me as if to price it and holds out his hand.

''........Humn, hey, Don't you know how to greet a new pal?''

*I put out my hand in response to the proffered hand.

But the hand offered wasn't meant to shake hands, it gripped my wrist so hard it made the bones creak.  
A violent pain runs through my hand.  
But without regard to my painful appearance, The skeleton muttered low in my ear.

"Hey...are you A Player? Or is it just A Human?"

*I tilt my head and tell him I don't know what he's talking about

"Hmm...?"

The skeleton looked into my face with a quizzical expression and then let go of his hand.  
My hand that had been grabbed has a congestion mark on it clearly.

"I'm amazed that you made it this far in one piece. How did you get to this pub?"

*Fearful of the high-pressure skeleton's attitude, I told him how I got here.

"Huh? I see. Ha, it's a miracle you've managed to come this far with such a pure body. But I injured your hand, didn't I? I'm gonna treat your injury. Follow me home."

*I remember the fear I experienced before coming here in the glaring Skeleton's eyes, and I strongly refuse.

The skeleton ignored the rejection and starts walking without saying anything while holding my shoulder.  
The bones in my shoulders creaked.

*I groaned in pain

"Don't try a vain resistance. I'm just being nice because still I'm interested in you. If I wasn't interested, I would have put bones in all your holes by now."

*A shiver ran down my spine at the emotionless voice of The skeleton, but I decided to meekly follow him.

“How's the lady in the Ruins doing?”

The skeleton speaks to me as if he were making small talk. But his hand is still gripped so tightly on my shoulder that his fingers are almost buried in, as if he's not going to let me go.

*I told him how lonely she looked in the ruins and how badly her leg was injurying.

“I see, so there's no baby right now. Don't worry, some of my babies are going to the ruins with the lady soon. She won't be lonely for long... what? Yes, because procreation is the duty of this world, right? I'm a serious skeleton, so I'm making babies out without sparing my bones. When I have children, I can leave them at the entrance to the ruins, and the lady who hears their cries will come and pick them up. The child will grow up in the safety of the ruins, which can only be opened from inside of the door. ...Oh, is it about the lady's leg? That's a prosthetic leg because her leg was amputated by a crazy king. And, in keeping with the king's trend, it's all the rage among us to amputated favorite one's limb and make that A Cute Little Torso.”

While The skeleton and I were having this conversation, we arrived at the house.  
The skeleton pointed to a shed next to the house and said, "There's some Incubators in there that's going to give birth to my babies. " He smiled and walked into the house.  
The same smell as the perfume The skeleton wears is filled inside the house.

“Surprisingly beautiful, isn't it? Papyrus likes to keep it clean. He's always mad at me because I'm the one who gets dust on my body, "You're not Lust, you're Dust!" You know, it's so silly and cute to mistake L for D♡”

*I force a smile because the skeleton seemed to be in a good mood. But I grunt as he gripped me tightly with the hand he placed on my shoulder to be blamed for the smile.

''Well we've arrived at my room, you can stay here for as long as it takes for your injury to heal.”

When He opened the door, it was a dark room.  
I could smell the stinging scent, and I felt a sense of fear in the darkness that I couldn't see into.  
I think everyone feels unspeakable fear the kind of atmosphere that from this room.

*I made a strong plead that I do not want to go into this room.

"Haha.”

The skeleton laughed and threw me into the darkness.  
Immediately the door was slammed shut and the sound of a lock was heard.

*I bumped into something in the darkness. Squishy and soft. And I scream at the slimy, sickening sensation.

A snap, and the light in the room is turned on.  
The room was so red it was driving me crazy. The floor, walls, ceiling, and furniture were all a deep red color.  
And there were shelves all over the walls, where there were all kinds of bottles with something floating in them.

There was a fierce smell that stung my nose from the top of the desk.  
It's a smell I've always felt, faintly mixed in with the smell of perfume.

*As soon as I realized what the squishy, soft, slimy thing was, I let out an inarticulate scream.

It was, A Limbless, Monster.  
In a puddle of blood, it was unconscious... lying on the floor like garbage.

“Oh, that? My former favorite. I've just cut off his stuff and I'm going to pickle it.”

“See?”  
As he said this, The skeleton held out a single bottle from the top of the desk.  
Floating in the pungent-smelling liquid were a genitals.

*I covered my mouth in a fit of nausea.

“Don't throw up, okay? Papyrus is a clean freak.”

Seeing my distressed expression, The skeleton smiles a distorted smile. When I turn my gaze away from him, I see the shelves on the wall, even if I don't want to.

All of them were genitalia floating in formalin.

"Isn't it amazing? My collection. Whenever I find a living thing, I collect every single thing I can find. Sometimes when I see a deformed monster, I want to collect it, but it turns to dust when it dies, so it's hard to keep it...?

The skeleton laughed and kicked The Torso with the tip of his shoe as he rolled on the floor.  
That moaned a small "u...". But it doesn't show any further reaction.

*I thought it looked like a living corpse, but I couldn't open my mouth while still feeling nauseous, so I kept my mouth closed tightly.

"Recently, I read in a book that there's a rare deformity with two penises , so I'm looking for someone who has that kind of stuff, do you know?"

*I shake my head.

"Haha, I'm not talking to you."

The skeleton looked somewhere and said, "Isn't it? " He gave a distorted smile.

''Well then, it's time for me to treat your injury, eh?''

*I backed away from him with a bad feeling, but was soon blocked by the wall.

"Don't worry, I'll return you home if your injury is healed♡”

IF IT WILL BE, THOUGH.

As he said this, the skeleton let countless bones drift in the air.  
The bones slowly approached various parts of my body.

''It's time for your injection ~♡''

*Scream

*Cry

*Grotesque

"Come on!! You must entertain the viewer more!!"

*Death Agony

"A-ha♡ Did you cum? Was it too intense?"

The skeleton laughing high as his body turns bright red with the blood spurting out of the corpse.

*Blood spilled out of all holes in my body. I lost my body heat completely.

''........Hey, did YOU enjoy the show today?

The skeleton said as he looked ME.

“HAHAHAHA!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!”

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

I open my eyes. My body was covered with the strong pain that hit my body, and pricking pain.

*You groaned.

It's a cold cave.  
There is a large hole in the ceiling.  
The ground was densely covered with roses with sharp thorns. Apparently, I had fallen on them.

I stood up and pulled out the thorns on my body. Small bleeding occurred here and there, and my body turned slightly red.  
But I felt lucky that I was still alive after falling from that height.

The cave has only one path leading to the inner part.  
There was no other path, since it was obviously impossible to climb up to the top from this underground cavity, it seems that I have no choice but to proceed.

*You proceed deeper.

When I went through the door like an artifact, it was a pitch-black space.  
In the wide darkness, a large Rose is blooming.

When I approached it, as if attracted to the red, the Rose that was depressingly hanging surprised me.

“Howdy...?”

There was a face to the Rose that turned this way, and it had a look as if I had seen something unbelievable.

“Why... is there a human here...? Wow, A Human! Nice to see you. But you poor thing, falling into this world…”

*You tilt your head.

"I'll tell you what the world is like here," he said. “This is a world of violence, a world filled with lustful people. You have to get away right now.”

*You told him to tell you more about what it meant .

“We don't have time to talk calmly, She’s coming!”

He said this impatiently as the roses dripped with sweat.  
It was a bit of a blur.  
From underneath my feet, The Rose had made a myriad of thorns appear.  
The undulating thorns wrap around me.  
The proximity of the sharp spiked thorns, the same sharp spiky thorns that stabbed my body when I fell, was enough to make me fearful.

*You run away.

A stem with countless thorns came out from behind me as well, and I lost my escape.  
As it was, the stem entangled itself in my direction.

Intense pain.  
The pain of thorns piercing the skin.  
The sound of the bones creaking through the room as the Stem tightened with a clear intent, undulating like an octopus leg.

*You hear shouting

"I have to hide you quickly, so you won’t be taken! I need to help you!”

*You hear more shouting

I blocked my eyes with my hands to protect them from the thorns that were trying to stab me in the eyes.  
Even though I lost my vision, the relentless pain engulfed my body.

*I'm in so much pain, such intense pain, I'm losing consciousness.

The Rose looked relieved to see that I had quieted down.

“Come on, we're going to be safe now”

“…....Gahh!”

  


//////////////////

  


It feels like someone is giving me a piggyback ride.

*You open your eyes.

Fluffy white fur came into view first.  
Along with the waking consciousness, I check my surroundings.

The area has changed to a landscape of artificial buildings.  
The buildings give you a sense of the times that are appropriately called The Ruins.

I notice that the wounds all over my body have been treated.  
They probably helped me out of a coma and tended to my wounds further.  
I felt that the white, fluffy monster in front of me wasn't dangerous.

*You call out to her.

“Oh my...? You're awake? That's good.”

The fragile, fluffy, goat-like monster turned around and smiled gently at me.

*You thank her for taking care of your wounds and asked her where you were.

“Hmm, you're welcome, I'm glad I found the place where you were attacked. This is an old ruin, and we'll be at my house soon.”

The monster grunted a small, "Ugh,"  
Then she knelt down on the spot.

*Are you okay?* you asked

“Yes, I'm sorry, I'm just a little sore foot…”

*You tell the monster you’ll get off her back and walk on your own, to take care of her own feet.

“You're so sweet ... thank you…”

The monster has a very pleased look on her face and stands up.  
She stood up and held out her hand to me.

''Well then , let's go slow, together.''

When I took the monster's hand, it was very warm and soft.  
Unlike the rose from earlier, it somehow felt reassuring.  
Perhaps the sight of her wearing a soft, long apron makes her feel somewhat gentle.

We held hands as we walked slowly through the ruins.  
After a while, a relatively new building came into view.

“This is my home. And from today it is your home. Welcome home, my sweet child.”

*You nod your head. You tilt your head but nod 

“From today we are a family. You can call me Mom.”

*You nod your head after thinking about it for a moment

Mom happily led the way through the house.

"Are you hungry?" she asked “I have a sweet, sweet pie, all the kids love it”  
Mom brought a slice of pie from the kitchen.  
The pie crust was covered in pudding, jam, honey, chocolate, whip, maple, custard, and every other sweet thing you can think of, with more chocolate spray on top.  
It's a sweet pie that gives me heartburn just looking at it.

*You thank her.

“You're welcome, all kids have a sweet tooth. I love kids.”

I was led to a room, a lovely room decorated like a baby's room.  
There was a bed surrounded by a fall-proof fence and a rattling toy hanging from the ceiling.

“Here's your room, it's a little small, but you'll have to bear with it. It's been empty for a while, but I'm glad you're here. I really love children. I'll show you all the things you need to know about catching beetles, and playing with them, and what it takes to survive in this place...

*You yawn

"...Oh my, you're tired. Hmm, okay, we'll be together for a long time now, so I'll take time teaching you things. Lets go to bed now, good night my child.”

*Sleepy, you have to go to bed to sleep.

Mom left, turning off the lights in my room.

*you feel drowsy, then you fell asleep.

A few hours passed and I felt a presence.

I heard the sound of the bed creaking.

*You have a bad feeling.

*You open your eyes.

Mom was holding a huge knife and tried to swing it down towards my leg.

*You shout and jump back

Mom looked astonished at what she was doing.  
She was dumbfounded for a while, but when she saw the knife in her hand, she dropped it to the floor and began crying, tears going down her face.

''Oh, aah! ...What have I done? You don't think that If I chop off your leg, we can’t be together forever, right? I can’t believe I’m thinking like that.. Just like him...What a horrible thing I was just about to do! Just because I'm lonely... doesn't mean I should do this. I'm sorry....I'm lonely....”

Mom cried big tears as she collapsed on the spot.

My body trembled with fear, that she was going to cut off my leg while I was asleep.  
But I couldn't leave mom alone, either. She had helped me once, and the fact that she's now crying like this makes it seem like she didn't mean to try to cut my leg.  
I'm terrified and want to get out of here right now, but I decide to talk to her.

*Are you okay?* you ask

“You're so sweet... I tried to cut off your leg to prevent you from going outside, but you still care about me... I couldn't let such a sweet child leave that hellish ruin. Oh... please, don't try to run away. I can't lose a child again... please... stay here forever…”

*You shake your head and tell her you want to go outside.

I couldn't think of a reason to stay here now that she had almost cut off my leg while I was asleep.

“...Is it because I tried to cut off your foot? you swore to me that you'll always be here, and I won't do that again, please, tell me you'll always be here.”

*You shake your head

“You’ll be happy here, you will not be afraid of violence like you are out there... and there are worse things than violence. When you're here, you can stay away from all that, and you can have lots of fun with me.”

*You shake your head again

''Okay ... okay.''

Mom got up and turned to head somewhere else.

*You had a bad feeling about this and chased after her.

Mum walked quickly and went down the stairs to the far end of the house, where she was told when she was being shown around the house, "You can't go in here," she said.  
And then, just as she said that, you saw the heavy door

“Ugh…” Mom moans as she has a sudden pain in her leg

But suddenly, mom groaned and crouched down in pain  
She's holding her leg and is in pain.  
Mom was in pain, and from the fact that she was trying to crawl to the door, I guessed that this door was probably the exit to the outside.

*You run past mom towards the door.

“No! Don't go beyond that door! You can never go back to your world, ever! They'll probably kill you too! No, they could do a lot worse than kill you!”

*You opened the door, avoiding the outstretched hand that was desperately trying to hold you back.

As I stepped outside, I heard a muffled "Come back alive..." from behind me.

I quickly closed the door and walked out with my back to the ruins.

I was determined to get away from mom, who had tried to do the horrible thing of trying to cut off my foot.

It wasn't until I had walked for a while further down the road that I was able to realize that mom didn't want me to die, mom wanted me to stay in the ruins and survive, even if she had to chop off my foot.

  


/////////////////

  


Outside, the whole area is a silvery white covered in snow.

A single white path leads through a forest of coniferous trees.  
After a short walk, a strange gate appears.  
Once through the gate, I reached a large area with a shack and a red-black lamp.

*You scurry to look around.

I heard a small groan from inside the hut.

I walked up to the hut and peered inside and saw a monster sleeping there.  
I got a good look at the sleeping caterpillar-like monster and realized that it wasn't a caterpillar, but a monster with severed limbs.

*You scream

There was a sticky red and black bloodstain around it.  
And on the counter, there was a note.

[Human come to the Bar]

I felt an inexplicable chill in the note written in blood.  
The caterpillar-like monster slowly looked in my direction and had a sickeningly grin.

*You scream and leave.

As I hurried away, I bumped into the red-black lamp that was unnaturally displayed on the snow.  
When the lamp toppled over with a rattling sound, the shape of the lamp was clearly visible.

The lamp was in the shape of a cut-out penis.

*You scream

Why did they put it in such bad shape?  
Why would they cut off the monster's limbs and leave it there?  
All sorts of questions ran through my brain. The next thing I knew, I was running.

*Fear and sexual disgust drove you deeper and deeper into the forest.

After running blinding for a while, I found a spot in the snow that had turned bright red in one part.

*You had a bad feeling

I found that I had to pass by that red area to go on, so I approached it fearfully.  
It was a canine-like monster rolling around in a pool of blood.  
It was injured in various places, but all four of its legs were covered in blood with terrible scrapes, as if it had escaped from something, and it looked like it was about to run out of breath.

*You tried to approach and touch the monster to save it

But the monster turned to dust the moment I tried to touch it.

The dust flew softly on top of the piled snow and was immediately indistinguishable.

Now that the creature's life had been cut off, the only thing that informed me of the fact that it had run out here was the snow that was red with the monster's blood.

*remembering what mom had said, you were filled with horror and started running again.

Numerous grotesque sights appeared along the way as I ran.

Animal carcasses are displayed on skewers. Their bellies are open, their intestines dragged out and wrapped around their necks to make ribbons.  
Do they think they tried to decorate it pretty? I’m nauseated by the tasteless object that desecrates death.  
No one would applaud a bowtie made of guts.

*The horror of the horrible sights makes you even more terrified, and you keep running even when you're out of breath.

Bloodstains left on the snow. You can't help but follow them with your eyes.  
Beyond that, there is always a grotesque scene.  
The corpse of the animal in which it’s body was pierced through..  
It is a female, and the face of another animal has been dragged out of the vagina forcibly and merrily.  
Obviously, someone must have deliberately opened the belly and forced the corpse from the neck up from there into the vagina.

It's a terribly blasphemous scene, playing with life and death.

It wasn't all fresh corpses.  
Most of the corpses had been frozen by the cold in the area and remained intact, but some of the corpses were rotting.  
Maybe they had gone through the trouble of transporting the bodies after they had rotted.  
The smell of decomposition that suddenly assaulted my sense of smell in the odorless snow was unbearable and nauseating.

The rotting corpse was placed on a plate, with a carefully placed fork, knife and microwave beside it.

*No one would eat it.

These cruel corpses are displayed like objects.  
Are they warning us not to go on? Is this a reminder that if you move on, this is what will happen to you?  
I'm tempted to stop moving forward and go back at any moment. But there is nowhere to go but to mom, who is about to cut off my foot.

*There is nowhere else to go. But you feel determined.

The scene continues to cut out the viewer's mind.

Every hole in the body had a bone stuck in it.  
A corpse was pierced with a single bone from the ass to the mouth, like a signboard.  
A corpse with its stomach opened and stuffed with several heads.

The male corpse always lacked a penis, and the female corpse had evidence of a vagina that had been raped, which made me feel a terrible sense of sexual disgust.  
None of the corpses were ever buried and have been sitting there quietly as nasty objects for a long time.

Had no one ever come to mourn their deaths?

How can they be so terrible?

“Hnngh!”

I heard a high-pitched scream and walked closer to it.  
There are two huts in the row, and I hear a cry, a high-pitched voice coming from one of the huts.

*You had a bad feeling

The constant rhythm of the voice sounds like a sex act, or even an assault.  
I'm not sure if I should continue towards the shed or go back. but suddenly I heard a loud groan.  
Maybe they are being violated, and if I don't help them, they will die in the dust, like the dog-shaped monster I just saw.

*You Proceed to the hut.

I shouldn't have seen it. I soonly regretted it.  
A large, limbless dog monster is being raped by the same type of monster but with limbs.  
Pretty one-sided. They were forced to move their hips constantly, even when they were bleeding from their vaginas.  
Both of them had blood dripping from their noses, and they were still rubbing their noses on each other..

The smell of semen and iron wafted throughout the area.  
The high-pitched monster's voice, indistinguishable from its panting and screaming,it kept on cumming.

*You feel chills up your spine  
*You look away

As I looked away, I saw a sign.  
It said in red-black blood, [You too, will always be happy]

*You started to run away.

My mouth is dry and parched. I can taste blood from running too fast. I can't stop the feeling of sexual disgust at the shocking sight I've seen.

Ignoring all the objects along the way, I ran along in a frenzy until I came to a small town.

The town was quiet, with a steady snowfall, and there were no monsters walking around outside.  
After the horrible scene I had seen so far, I felt a mixture of not wanting to run into anyone, and wondering if there might be friendly monsters like mom, and that I needed to gather information in order to get out of this underground world.

*You peek in the window of a house with the lights on.

The warm light illuminated the inside, which unfortunately did not seem very friendly.  
After all, a monster with a severed limb was being raped by a monster.  
Around it, there are a few monsters staring at it as if they were spectators and making bets.

*You leave the scene and look into a different house.

It was the worst sight.  
Beads of monsters with no hands, all tied together.  
Penis in anus, penis in anus, penis in anus, penis in anus.

*You quickly covered your mouth as you almost screamed.

It would definitely not be a good thing if the monsters who were doing this found out that I was there.

*You started walking through the city as if you were fleeing.

Just as I was thinking of leaving this town, a shop caught my eye.

[Human come to the Bar]

I remembered a note that said that.  
Intuitively, the "Bar" seemed to be in this building.  
The fact that it was deliberately written as "Human" suggests that, perhaps, if I enter the bar, I can obtain some meaningful information.  
But I also have an inexplicable bad feeling.

*After much hesitation, You chose to go in.

And soon my eyes were glued to a single skeleton, dancing in the dim lighting.

The crimson dress, which sways as the skeleton moves, dances gracefully, as if in a trance.  
The dress, which looks like a butterfly, contrasts with the sharp needles of the Dancer and the refined toes of the Dancer.

It was a beautiful dance.  
But just as the beautiful Rose had thorns, this beautiful dance felt as if there was some poison in it. I shuddered with beauty and awe.

The skeleton then kicks the floor by turning its legs in a circle.  
The white dust laid down on the floor, splashed like snow all over the store.  
It looks fantastic as if it is the act of lighting the skeleton.

As everyone fell in love and lost their words, the skeleton held out his hand and bowed his head.  
When all the dust in the air falls to the ground, the skeleton finally raises its face and smiles as if its mouth is about to burst.  
The smile was not the smile of the person who had been dancing the beautiful solo just now, but the smile that gave off a dangerous vibe.

It was a bit of a shock.

The skeleton notices my presence on the side and slowly approaches me.

* You froze, the smell of strong perfume, it was piercing your nose. It's way of applying seemed to be overwritten by a strong odor on purpose to hide some kind of smell.

The skeleton glances and holds out his hand as if to price things.

".......Human, Hey, don’t you know how to greet a new pal?”

  


//////////////////

  


*You Scream

*You Cry

*Grotesque

"Come on, let's entertain the audience more!”

*Agony Death 

  


//////////////////

  


I reached for the “reset” button. I had no choice but to move on.

Like waking up from a sleep, my consciousness surfaced.  
The sight that jumped out at me is not a blood-red room, not a demonic, high-smiling skeleton, but a pure white snowy landscape.

*You check your own body, no bones stuck in holes.

I check my surroundings, it looks like this is the snowy road that used to be in front of the town.  
Was I dreaming of the scene? Even if it's a dream, the sensations are so real in my body that I feel dizzy.  
I try to move on, to see if it's a dream or not.

*You move on, onward.

And soon I encountered again the scene I had seen once.

Every hole in the body had a bone stuck in it.  
A corpse was pierced with a single bone from the ass to the mouth, like a signboard.  
A corpse with its stomach opened and stuffed with several heads.

A cruel sight that gouges the spirit of those who see it.

How is it possible for someone to do something so terrible?

The sight compels me to think that this is definitely familiar.

The skeleton killed me, and I grabbed it with my desperately outstretched hand in the screaming darkness, "reset"  
Apparently, 'reset' gives you a chance to start over, to start living again.

“Hnngh!”

And then I hear a high-pitched voice that I once heard.  
As I recall, if I go towards the voice, I'll be forced to watch something I don't want to see: a dog-shaped monster performing a crazy sexual act.

*You ignored the voice and moved on.

I ignored all the sights I had once seen and continued onward.  
I crossed the suspension bridge and in no time I reached the snowy town.  
Of course, I wouldn't do the folly of looking into a house through a window, and I would never enter a bar where I would encounter a skeleton trying to kill me.

Onward, onward, anyway.  
Then I encountered a monster crouched in the center of the snowy road, desperately searching for something.

“No... ! Where did you go!? My eyes!”

As he said this, he was scratching at the snow-covered ground.  
While hiding behind a tree, I quietly look at it.  
The monster seems to be a tall skeleton.  
The mere mention of "skeleton," sends an unpleasant sensation down my spine, but I'm still unsure if I should leave it looking like it's in some kind of trouble.

*something knocks against your foot, you pick it up.

It was an eyeball.  
My body jumped for a moment in surprise, but when I looked closely, I realized that it was a made-up artificial eye.

''It's not... my eyeballs...! Where did it go?!”

The skeleton in front of me is apparently looking for this eyeball.  
If I get involved with the skeleton, perhaps I'll get hurt again.  
However, I feel that leaving a being who is genuinely in need of help is also cruel.  
Besides, an artificial eye, that means this skeleton can't see me, can it?

*You try to speak to him.

“Argh! What! There were other monsters besides me!?”

As he said that, the skeleton that turned around to look at me had two gaping, dark holes in its eyes.  
A chill ran down my spine for a moment, but from the fact that it was called me a monster, it was still blind. I breathed a sigh of relief and approached the skeleton.

*You told him you picked up the prosthesis.

“Wow! Thanks!”

The Skeleton tried to catch it and it didn't work, and flailing his hand twice, he finally found and took the prosthetic eye.

“A gentle monster in the street! Thank you! You're not someone I know, are you?I’m a great skeleton, so I can recognize you without looking at you, My name is Aqua Aura!! And…Huh!?”

Aqua Aura placed his prosthetic eye in his eye socket and looked at me.  
He stared at me and blinked with a snap.  
I thought for a moment that, despite the fact that it's an artificial eye, it was catching my gaze quite realistically, but the artificial eye soon took its focus off of me.

"Ah!.... you are a Gentle Monster... I'm blind, so you're just a Gentle Monster, right?”

In the words of Aqua Aura, I felt the nuance of ”it is inconvenient other than a monster”.

*”I am a monster”, You told him in agreement.

“...Yeah! You're right! I have a new monster friend! I'm so happy! I'm sure you are happy to have me as a friend!”

I was deeply relieved to have met a monster who seemed to be able to talk to me in a decent way, apart from my mom.  
I decided to keep the conversation together and call myself a monster instead of a human in front of this blind Aqua Aura skeleton.

*You tell him you are glad to be his friend

“oh! Great! Right off the bat, my friend! I’m in trouble! There were two prosthetic eyes that I dropped! But I have searched everywhere and it is nowhere to be found!”

*You want me to come with you to look for it?* You asked.

''Well no, if you look for it any longer, the cold will get to your bones! I think I'm going to go get my brother a spare! I'm blind, so it would be nice if you could escort me!”

Aqua Aura holds out his hand to me. Holding hands, I suppose, is what he means.  
I felt like I could talk to Aqua Aura, and I could feel a gentle vibe to it, not the grotesque, fearful, sexually disgusting things I've been dealing with.  
Aqua aura brother might be a safe and even more talkative partner.

I was filled with an "determined" vibe who wanted to meet Aqua Aura's brother.

"Are you Okay?”

He nodded his head, as he was impatient with the hand he wouldn't have up for much longer.  
I hurriedly linked our hands together.

“Good! Let's go! It's okay, my brother's nice! Take me to town first!”

*You walk into town with Aqua Aura's hand in tow

“My brother's probably in the bar! My brother is often on bar duty instead of his lover!”

I had a bad feeling about the word "bar”

But then Aqua Aura said, "Proceed fifty meters east! Do you see the bar with the cracking open wooden door? Go into the bar with accuracy.

*Once you reached the bar, you met the source of your dead memories

My feet stopped.

I had frozen in place, Aqua Aura sensed something and gently patted my back.

“My brother is...kind. Don’t worry, You've been so kind to me too..."

As Aqua Aura said that, and suddenly I felt being lifted up.

*You were surprised.

“Muff! Let's go monster! Allow me to introduce you, my beautiful friend, to my brother!”

*you say wait!

I'm not sure I've ever seen this before, but Aqua Aura walked into the bar before I could say a word of protest.  
This place must be familiar to him, even though he is blind, He walks confidently into the bar with me in his arms  
In front of the stage, a single skeleton is sitting on the edge of the stage with a single pole in the middle, We stopped in front of the skeleton. In addition, I was lowered on the spot.

My gaze meets with the skeleton who is staring at me with a surprised expression.

*Huff* you try to catch your breath

A skeleton dressed in the exact same red clothing and with crimson in his eyes as he remembered when I was killed.  
The scent of a strong perfume hit my nose.  
Trapped in the deep red eyes of the faintly burning heart, a shiver ran up my spine.

“Brother! I have a new friend! This is a very nice monster, they helped me find the eye I dropped! Right?”

*You nod hurriedly

“And they escorted me here!”

"Hmm, hey, Aqua's new friend, the monster."

The skeleton grinned and held out his hand to me.  
It's as if he wanted to shake my hand, and the memory of the last time I was killed is vividly recalled and sweat gushes out of me.

'Don’t you know how to greet a new pal?'

I'm not sure if I'm going to accept that handshake or not.  
But Aqua Aura says, "Hey, monster, say hello!” before I can reject.  
He urged me to comply, so I decided to comply.

*You shake the skeletons hand

His hands didn't tug at me forcibly, nor did they grip to the point of creaking bones, but instead a gentle handshake was exchanged.

“I'm Garnet the skeleton. How do you do, Monster?”

“Yay! My friend and my brother are now friends! Now we can all play together!”

“What are you talking about, I thought we were going to see the Hemanite today?'

“Oh! we are!”

“And one of your eyes is missing. I'll just give you a second one, here it is.”

“Thank you! Brother!”

Aqua Aura took the prosthetic eye from Garnet and placed it in his eye socket.  
Garnet watched it with a satisfied look and turned to look at me.  
The expression on his face was in a way examining me, but I got the impression on what it was.

"Hey, my Monster friend, do you mind if you take Aqua to the Undy... no, to the Hematite?” he said. “As you can see, He’s blind.”

Garnet smiles at me.  
I feel a chill in his smile, but unlike the first encounter, I'm encouraged by the fact that the conversation is proceeding in a friendly manner.

*You ask who Hematite is.

“She's a great fish monster who's in the business of catching Humans at the king's request. Monster, you can guide Aqua to her because you can see, right?"

“The hematites are awesome, She follows the king's orders very well... What were those orders?” Aqua asks.

“The King gave the order to impregnate every Human who fell in the underground.. A boss monster's soul and a Human's soul are enough to break the barrier that prevents them from leaving the underground world... Then, when a Human gives birth to a monster's child, that child will have the souls of both the human and the monster as well, so the barrier can be broken.That's what the kingdom researchers say.” Garnet says.

*You’re reminded of all the scenes of sexual disgust You’ve seen before.

“Saying that although there is a possibility of impregnating the child of a weak monster, the child of the boss monster would have a higher chance of breaking the barrier, so the Hematite is eager to capture a human. If they capture a Human, they'll impregnate the boss monster's child.”

*You thought it was the worst thing in the world.

“Ahaha♡ You're pale in the face, are you okay? Monster?”  
Garnet says while looking at me with a smug expression.

From what you've just heard, it means that if you encounter a monster, you could be forcibly impregnated immediately.  
The numerous cruel symbols and sexual spectacles against sex that I had seen before coming here seemed to support such crazy thoughts.

Aqua Aura probably didn't attack me because he’s blind, and he still seems to think I’m a monster.  
But what about this skeleton called Garnet? I feel like I was forced to Encounter torturous pain, fear, and rape when I was killed in the first encounter.

*Danger, You must escape. Such thoughts filled my head.

“Monster! Can you get me to the Hematite?”

Aqua Aura says, smiling brightly as he turns my way.  
I can feel Garnet's gaze painfully on me as he stares at me, gazing at me as if examining how I’ll respond.

*You Make the choice to take Aqua Aura to the Hematite.


End file.
